listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games cancelled for Sega consoles
This list is for video games cancelled for Sega video game consoles. Sega Master System *''Action Force'' *''Arch Rivals'' *''Aero Star'' *''American Gladiators'' (available for NES, Super NES, and Sega Genesis) *''Captain America and the Avengers'' (available for Arcade, Super Nintendo, and Sega Genesis) *''Chespirito'' (moved by Chapolim x Dracula: Um Duelo Assutador in Brazil) *''Cosmic Avenger'' *''Die Hard'' (released only in Japan) *''Emergency Room: Code Red'' *''F-1 Grand Prix'' *''F-14 World War'' *''Fighting Heroes'' *''Fire Fighter'' *''Freedom Force'' *''Gaiares'' (moved to Mega Drive) *''Ghostbusters II'' *''Gradius'' *''Grind Stormer'' *''Last Action Hero'' *''Lightning Warriors'' *''M.U.S.H.A.'' (moved to Mega Drive) *''Operation Thunderbolt'' *''Sol-Deace'' (available for Sharp X68000, Sega Genesis, and Sega CD) *''Splatterhouse'' (available for Arcade, TurboGrafx 16, and Sega Genesis) *''Star Fleet'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Super Dimensional Fortress Macross'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Arcade Game'' *''Thunderbirds'' *''Thunder Force'' *''Truxton'' (available for Arcade and Sega Genesis) *''WWF Wrestlemania'' *''X-Force'' *''Zero Wing'' (available for Arcade and Sega Genesis) *''Sonic 3 (8-bit)'' (available for and Sega Genesis As 16-bit) Mega Drive/Genesis * Captain Commando (available for arcade, SNES) * Chapolim x Dracula: Um Duelo Assutador (available for Sega Master System) * ''Devil Buster (possible Shin Megami Tensei spinoff) * GS Mikami: Joreishi wa Nice Body (available for SNES) * Hardcorelemonamiga.com (originally a Amiga game) * Lufia & the Fortress of Doom (Available for SNES) * Mr. Nutz 2 * Ninja Gaiden * Pink Panter (Japan Version available on Super Famciom, only on USA) * Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame (available on PC hidden-palace.org) * Putty Squad * Slayers * Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill * Sonic Crackers (aka Sonic Studium; released for Sega 32X as Knuckles' Chaotix) * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games (released for SNES and PC) * Wacky Races * Waterworld (released for Virtual Boy, SNES and PC) Sega CD * After Burner II (Available for arcade, Mega Drive, PC Engine) * Brain Dead 13 (Available for PC, 3DO, Saturn, PlayStation) * Captain Commando (Available for arcade, SNES) * Cool Spot (Available For Mega Drive, SNES, Master System, Game Gear, Amiga, DOS & Game Boy) * Dark Seed (Available for PC, Saturn, PlayStation) * Fantasia (Available for Mega Drive) * Galaxy Force II (Available for arcade, Saturn) * Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis (Available for PC) * Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge * Phantasy Star IV (Development moved to Mega Drive) * Polygon Golf * Power Drift (Available for arcade, Saturn) * Rad Mobile (Available for arcade, Saturn) * SegaSonic the Hedgehog (Available for Arcade) * Super Gaiares * Super Monaco GP (Available for arcade, Mega Drive, Master System, Game Gear) * The Super Shinobi III (Development moved to Saturn) * Thunder Force IV (Available for Mega Drive) * Turbo Outrun (Available for arcade, Mega Drive) * Wolf Soldier * Ys IV: Mask of the Sun (Available for Super Famicom) Sega 32X * Alien Trilogy * Alien vs. Predator * Batman Forever * Castlevania: The Bloodletting (development moved to PlayStation) * Clockwork Knight (development moved to Saturn) * Darkstalkers * Daytona USA (available for arcade, Saturn and Dreamcast) * Ecco the Dolphin * Garfield: Caught in the Act (Available For Sega Genesis) * ''Panzer Dragoon (development moved to Saturn) * Rayman (available for Jaguar, Saturn, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance) * Shadow of Atlantis Eidolon's Inn * Sonic Mars (development moved to Saturn under the name Sonic X-treme but canceled there) * Soulstar X * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games (Released for SNES And PC) * ''V-Goal (development moved to Saturn) * Virtua Hamster * X-Men: Mind Games http://www.unseen64.net/2009/04/23/x-men-32x-cancelled/ Sega Saturn * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (Available for PlayStation, PC) * Breath of Fire III (Available for PlayStation, PSP) * Clockwork Knight 3 (Never made it past the beta stage) * Crash Bandicoot (Available on Playstation) * Cybersled (Available for arcade, Playstation) * Diablo (Available for PC and PlayStation) * Dragon Quest VII (Development moved to PlayStation) * Dungeon & Dragons: Tower of Doom (Available for arcade, released later as part of Dungeons & Dragon Collection for Saturn) * Dynamite Cop (Available for arcade, Dreamcast) * Eternal Champions: The Final Chapter * Fade to Black (Available for PC and PlayStation) * Fighting Force (Available for PC and PlayStation) * Grand Theft Auto (Available for Playstation, PC, Game Boy Color) * Ninja: Shadow of Darkness (Available for Playstation) * Rayman 2 (2D version, also planned for PlayStation) * Resident Evil 2 (Available for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, PC, Dreamcast, Gamecube) * Return Fire (Available for PlayStation, 3DO and PC) * Ridge Racer (Available for arcade, Playstation, Nintendo 64, Nintendo DS) * Shenmue (Development moved to Dreamcast) * Sonic Adventure (Development moved to Dreamcast) * Sonic Xtreme * Sonic the Fighters (Available for arcade) * StarBlade (Available for arcade, Mega CD, 3DO, Playstation) * Tomb Raider II (Available for Playstation, PC) * Virtua Fighter 3 (Available for arcade and Dreamcast) * Virtua Striker (Available for arcade) * Waterworld (released for Virtual Boy, SNES and PC) Dreamcast * Agartha IGN.com * Air Nights Lomas, Ed. "Sonic Team Player", Official Dreamcast Magazine UK issue 14 (December 2000), pp. 35. (development revived for Wii as Nights: Journey of Dreams.) * Akolytealice.it * Anachronox (available for PC) * Arcatera: The Dark Brotherhood IGN.com * Arena League Football: The 50-Yard Indoor War IGN.com * ''Armada 2: Star Command Armada 2: Star Command cancelled for all systems * Austin Powers: Mojo Rally IGN.com * Baldur's Gate IGN.com (available on PC) * Beach Spikers (available for arcade, GameCube) * Black & White Gamespot.com (available on PC) * Border Zone Gamespot.com * Braveknight IGN.com * Buffy the Vampire Slayer IGN.com (available on Xbox) * Castlevania: Resurrection * Chakan Gamespot.com * Clockwork Knight 3 (that never made it past the beta stage) * Colin McRae Rally 2.0 * ''Commandos 2: Men of Courage IGN.com * Daikatana (available for GameBoy Color, Nintendo 64, PC) * Daytona USA 2 (available for arcade) * Daytona USA 3 (planned for Naomi) * Dee Dee Planet * Deus Ex (available for Playstation, Mac, PC) * Dronez * Ecco 2 * Geist Force IGN.com * Gex: Enter the Gecko (Available For Playstation, Nintendo 64, PC) * Gun Beat (planned for Naomi) * GunValkyrie (available for Xbox) * Guru Guru Onsen 3 * Half-Life: Gold IGN.com * Hellgate * Hitman: Codename 47 (available on PC) * House of the Dead III (planned for Naomi, available for arcade, Xbox, Wii) * Jet Set Radio 2 (Moved to Xbox, became Jet Set Radio Future) * Innocent Tears (planned RPG) * Last Bronx 2 (planned for Naomi) * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (available for PlayStation 2,PC) * Max Payne (available for PlayStation 2, PC, Xbox) * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory (available for PlayStation 2) * Monkey Ball (available for arcade, Gamecube) * Ninja Assault (available for arcade, PlayStation 2) * Outcast (available for PC) * Picassio (moved to PlayStation 2, then to GameCube, ultimately canceled) * Project Eden (available for PlayStation 2, PC) * Propeller Arena Online (available for arcade) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (availabel for PlayStation, PC, Game Boy Color, Nintendo 64) * Sanity: Aiken's Artifact IGN.com (available for PC) * Sega Super GT (available for arcade, development halted at demo stage) * Sega GT 2002 (originally intended to be released for the Dreamcast, but when the Dreamcast was discontinued in 2001, the game was reprogrammed for the Xbox.) * Shenmue III * Soul Calibur 2 (planned for Naomi, available for arcade, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) * System Shock 2 (available for PC) * Take the Bullet * Test Drive Cycles * Time Crisis II (available for arcade, PlayStation 2) * ToeJam & Earl III: Mission to Earth (available for Xbox) * Type X: Spiral Nightmare * Virtua Fighter 4 (available for arcade and PlayStation 2) References Category:Cancelled Dreamcast games Category:Cancelled Game Gear games Category:Cancelled Master System games Category:Cancelled Sega 32X games Category:Cancelled Sega Mega-CD games Category:Cancelled Sega Mega Drive games Category:Cancelled Sega Saturn games External links * Unseen 64: an archive with screens and videos for beta & cancelled games for SEGA consoles